My Little Russian
by HetaRussia
Summary: Russia ruins England's cursing, but this time England does something about it! Only trying to cast a harmless spell on the large nation, England accidently turns him into a child! Not wanting to face the pains yet joys of child raising, England dumps the little nation on the one nation he is always trying to curse. How could this possibly go wrong?


**HetaRussia here, And this is a very old story and I forgot I had it (I just found it) and now I am uploading it. I will continue it promise**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, lighting and thunder clashed loudly in the sky as rain pelted the windows and house. Said house was a large lovely castle-like structure it was gray with a darker shade of gray plate tile for the roof. Inside was decorated quite richly, with velvet carpet and golden furnishings various paintings hung on the wall of random places, people and plants. The home was large and quiet, except for the occasional _'Brrrump Brrrump'_ coming from the basement.

**_-in the basement-_**

A young man in a black cloak was current brewing a potion in the large cauldron. He scurried to and fro adding various potions and items into the mix. He walked over to his large shelf which held bottles and jars of various sizes, which held various items. The one he took hold of was a jar, the one you would see that held pickles, but instead of the tasty little cumbers, it was filled with cat claws.

Once the cat claws were added the young man smiled and stepped back as the concoction glowed a yellowish green. It illuminated the entire room, now that the room was lit up the man was now visible. He had emerald eyes and thick black eyebrows! It was England! England smiled and stepped backward "Hehehe...you out done yourself this time. There is no way America can mosey his way out of this one!" he smirked and then chuckled darkly.

He moved to the shelf again and picked up a old chipped clay cup and proceeded to the cauldron and took some of the liquid.

England walked over to the summoning circle and poured the glowing water over it. He placed the cup down and clapped his hands together and chanted "Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Fire, Water, Earth and Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, these are the elements of despair!" the floor hums and crackles _"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Fire, Water, Earth and Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, these are the elements of despair!"_ then a bright light emits forth and England's breath hitches in his throat as he awaits his demonic being!

The light becomes brighter and brighter, it gets to the point where England has to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, England opened his eyes and his face went grim, in the center of the circle stood a tall mouse colored haired nation clad in a scarf and Soviet uniform "You called?" he asked in a Russian accent his shining amethyst eyes locked with England's.

England gritted his teeth "Why you!" he snarled as he stormed over to Russia "Why the bollocks do you always have to interrupt my cursing! Do you have some sort of grudge against me!?" he yelled.

Russia blinked and looked up, almost thoughtful "Ahh..." he thought for a heartbeat then said "Wait a minute yes I do..." he then looked at England smiling. England glared, he was fed up with this nation always messing up his spells and his cursing! "Well my grudge is bigger than yours!" he snapped and aimed a hand at Russia, he took out his spell book and opened to a random page. "_The seven seas are like my backyard Romance and plundering I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong (Fuu~) Tea is delicious! I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!"_ he sang. Russia looked slightly confused as to what he was doing, but England didn't noticed. He was far too angry!

In England's blinded rage he didn't notice that a page was missing in the book...

_"Sit and die, in Busby's chair. And go to hell in a hand basket Busby, Busby Assemble, everyone! Unicorn, pixie. Let's go the battle with the Panjandrum!_  
_Let's go, everyone!" "Let's go? Let's go! Pub, pub, pub, you say? GO! Fish and Chips! If you drink you'll understand, You'll understand if you drink Ms fairy, Ms fairy! Ahahahhahha~ Here I go!"_

_"Abracadabra "Curse at full power!" Abracadabra "Long live the Queen!"_ England then stopped. "Wait...that's not right?" he whispered, but before he could figure out what exactly the right part of the spell was a ball of white light shot from his hand and into Russia next all he heard was a blood curdling scream. He looked up and over at the large nation. He was on his hands and knees, this surprised England, not many things could bring Russia to his knees. Well except Belarus!

Russia was experiencing the worst kind of pain possible! He felt like someone was stabbing him with a boiling white knife and cutting into his flesh. He felt his knees pop and shift as they began to shrink, his ribs collapsed onto themselves and then poke out creating pointed mountain like bumps on his chest before they ripped open his chest as they started twisting and turning as they rearrange their selves which caused his chest to feel tighter, like the very air had been knocked out of him! His arms snapped and twisted and rotated around as they began reshaping. He struggled to hold back his tears of pain but failed, the tears spilt down his face and splashed onto the ground "E-England!" he sobbed as he reached out.

England watched horrified as blood ran from the large nations mouth. "E-England! He-Help me pl-please!" Ivan wailed "It-It hurts! ARGH! It hurts so much!" he screamed the last part as his hands flew to his chest. Ivan choked and coughed, as he began gagging on the blood filling his mouth while at the same time blood sprayed from his mouth staining himself and the cobblestone floor beneath him. Russia's bloodcurdling screams filled England's ears as he stepped back "Was that a killing curse I casted?" he thought frantically.

Russia's eyes widen with horror and pain as another scream ripped through the air, filling the other with remorse and regret "E-England please make it go away!" he cried out, his childish request fitting for a childish man. But his pleas fell onto deaf ears as England already made his way to the staircase and ran up them which lead from the basement to his living room. England slammed the door shut and pressed his back to the door sliding down till he was sitting. "Bloody fail, that was horrific!" he said sounding exhausted as his hands clutched his hair.

It had been about an hour since he left Russia in the basement, and decided that it would be best to check on him. England creaked open the door and quietly made his way down, it was unearthly quiet down there. To his surprise he was meet with a large pile of clothes "What?" he said as he knelt down in front of the large Soviet Uniform, scarf, gloves and boots. England bit his lip hard "Bollocks! I vaporized Russia!" he screamed his hands flying to his blonde hair, "What the bell am I going to tell my boss!" Then he froze "What am I going to tell Russia's boss!?" he wailed loudly out of despair. As England was freaking out he didn't notice the clothes stir, and a small head popped up and out of the neck part of the coat. It was a small child no older than three, he shivered violently and his eyes tears up, for he was scared and didn't recognize where he was.

He took notice of England and reached up to tug on his cloak, but then froze. Cloaks? He looked around and noticed a shelf with various jars and bottles, he noticed the summoning circle and the spell book and then his eyes fell onto the cauldron! Oh No!

England was snapped out of his spazzing when he heard...wailing? "Who's?" he looked around the room as to figure out who was crying. "Mint Bunny, is that you?" he called looking around a little more. His gaze started at the cauldron past the shelf past the stairs, which sat a little kid, to the wall, wait no...

England stood and walked over to the stairs. He knelt down and smiled "Hey there." the tiny child screamed and bolted past the Englishman "Go way Baba Yaga!" he wailed his amethyst eyes swimming in tears as he cowered farther away.

"Baba...what?" England said sounding confused, who is this kid!? He looked at him and took in every detail! Aside the fact the boy was in the nude he had blonde hair but it wasn't like his own punk hair, but it wasn't exactly like America's own dirty blonde. It was like a ashy color. His eyes from what he caught a glimpse of was amethyst and he had a large nose...and a Russian accent. England sat there staring at the child, which only caused the boy to cry some more. "No...that cant be right. Is that really..." he had to be sure, he knew Russia had a son, Alaska, but Alaska looked like both America and Russia! America because the hair color and Russia because he look somewhat like Russia including the accent and eyes. But to be safe...

England approached the startled boy "Hey, I wont hurt you...my names England, or Arthur Kirkland." the boy looked up at him and said "Engwand? or Awthur Kirkwand?" he repeated "Yea, that's right. What's your name?" the boy looked up at him with large eyes "Ivan Bwaginski...but people caw me Wussia" sniffled Russia. England smiled "Hehehe...I guess the spell turned him into a child. England stepped closer and Russia cowered "No! Don't eat me!" wailed the tiny nation. England sighed and held out his hand "Come with me, I'll give you some food. And..." he paused remembering the boy was naked "And clothes." he said.

But Russia didn't move "Yer, Baba Yaga!" Russia nearly screamed. England sighed and knelt down again "Okay, what's a Baba Yaga?" he said annoyed "Baba Yaga, is big scawy Witch that eats wittle kids!" he said

"And what does she look like?"

"Owd and winklwy! She has pebbers on her face! And a big bird nose! And wears a cwoak!" He said sounding a bit excited, as if he was describing his imaginary friends.

England smiled "And do I look like that?" he said Ivan looked at him and shook his head "Nyet." he said with a little jump. "See, I'm not a Baba Yoda." he said which caused Russia to tilt his head to the left in confusion.

England scooped him up into his arms, with a arm under his bottom, and the other on his back they started to walk up the stairs, but was cut short by the little Russian wailing and tugging "What, What's wrong Russia?"

"Mah Scarf!" he wailed delivering punches to England's arm. The English nation sighed and returned to the center of the circle and picked up the scarf handing it to the nation. Russia smiled and held it close to his chest.

After leaving the basement, England carried Russia up into the attic. It was dark and smelt damp. There were cobwebs with spiders in them. Boxes and chests were scatted about along with child toys. There was a single window but it was nailed shut, Russia took all this in. As England walked the floor would creak only causing Russia to whimpered and pressed into England "Its scawy in here..." he squeaked as he looked around. "Its alright Russia." he said sitting the boy down on one of the treasure chests.

Russia watched the British man open one of the boxes and paw threw it. Russia sighed and looked around he hopped off the chest and wandered over to a box and pried it open. He stood on his toes and peered inside. The contents inside consisted of several wooden army men, toy guns, a teddy bear, crayons, paper with doodles on them, but the one thing that got his attention was a plush bunny, it was pink with black eyes and a red bow. Russia smiled and pulled the bunny out and ran up to England "Mr. Awthur! Wook at I found!" he said excitedly, England turned to the small boy and his lips pulled into a thin line as he looked at the bunny "Oh..." he said sounding upset "What's wong?" he said sounding worried, sounding like America! England shivered, "America..." he whispered.

"Amerika?" Russia answered confused he looked at the bunny in his hands and giggled as he began jumping around, hugging the bunny close to his chest "Amerika! Amerika!" he sang.

England frowned and shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories of his ex-colony. He turned back to the chest and dug around madly in it before he found what he was looking for, he lifted it up and out of the chest smiling some.

America's gown.

"Russia come here." he said, to his surprise Russia ran right up to him, unlike America. America would have laughed and bolted out of there, or hid behind the boxes.

"Da? Engwand?" he asked looking up at the other. England smiled at Russia's voice, it was too cute. "I have a outfit for you to wear. Come lets try it on." he said to the child.

England then shook out gown and pulled it over the boys head, his head popped out of the head hole of the shirt and he looked up at England.

England helped him try and get his arms into the sleeves but his arms were too chubby and wouldn't fit through then "Hmm...your a bit chubby, the sleeves won't let your arms through...hold on, I can fix that." he said.

He picked up Russia and carried him downstairs.

England sat the boy down on the counter, and went to his drawer that was attached to the counter. He rummaged through it until he produced a pair of large scissors. Russia watched nervously as he began to cut the sleeves off.

"There you go lad, now your arms should fit." he said as he helped Russia dress. To his surprise, he could now fit the outfit.

Russia laughed and clapped his hands together, England smiled and laughed too. "Okay, I should probably ca-Engwand!" he was cut off by Russia's cry.

"Yes, lad?"

"I'm hungwy..."

England looked at the tiny boy and then to the stove and fridge paling some. He knew his cooking skills were far from extrodianary heck he could manage to set a bowl of cereal on fire.

But he knew he couldn't starve Russia, he bit his lip and turned to the boy, maybe if he asked him what he wanted to eat he could make it...or at least try.

"Russia, what is it that you wish to eat?" he asked him.

Russia thought for a moment then smiled "Borscht!" he chimed happily. England face-palmed, he forgot Russia at this age only knew his meals and the ones his sister makes.

He had to try again.

"Sorry ol boy, I am afraid I hadn't a clue on how to make borscht. You see I'm a English country, so my foods are different than yours. My foods are geared more towards warm, or chilly seasons. Russia, your foods are much more heavy, as in filling and they are meant to warm you for your country is always cold. You want to know what my foods are?" he asked.

Russia nods, he was sort of sad that he couldn't have his second favorite food. England sighed and smiled "Do want Fish and chips?" he asked the tiny nation.

Russia blinked "Whas dat?" he asked.

England smiled "Its fried fish and French fries."

"Fishy! Fishy!" he said "I caught a fishy but Ukraine say that I haft to let it go." he said. He then looked around, he realized he hadn't seen Ukraine! This caused him to grow nervous "Where Ukraine?" he said hiding behind his scarf.

England reacted fast "She's very busy and left me in charge." he told him "But don't worry your safe, now how about those fish and chips?"

After dinner England bathed Russia, to his surprise Russia was terribly terrified of the liquid. And he had to give him a bath with a bucket of water and a hand rag. And needless to say Russia was very curious he would question items in England's bathroom and he was obsessed with England's trashcan with a peddle on the bottom.

But after cleaning him and feeding him, chasing the nation for a good hour just to get him in bed, England realized he's too old for this, he cant possibly take care of another child, heck he can hardly keep up with Sealand!

England decided to let Russia be someone else's responsibility, but who?

Then England smirked, he knew exactly _who_ to dump Russia on.

* * *

**Pff Out Correct doesn't acknowledge Sealand...funny anyway here's the story, I hope you guys like it. And tell me if you want me to fix Russia's baby talk.**

**Review~**


End file.
